


Team Flash x Reader - Headcanon: Beach day with Team Flash would include…

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Day, F/M, Family fun, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: Cisco is the real MVP because he breaches everyone to the beachWhich saves time and money and energy“Alright, now that’s about $15 for each person that has crossed through my breach, $5 for the baby”You just throw the beach ball at his face“Hey, that’s not nice!”“Oh, cry me a river and sail on it”Cisco is no longer the real MVP
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Harry Wells x Reader, Team Flash - Relationship, Team Flash x Reader, Team Flash x You
Kudos: 10





	Team Flash x Reader - Headcanon: Beach day with Team Flash would include…

Cisco is the real MVP because he breaches everyone to the beach  
Which saves time and money and energy  
“Alright, now that’s about $15 for each person that has crossed through my breach, $5 for the baby”  
You just throw the beach ball at his face  
“Hey, that’s not nice!”  
“Oh, cry me a river and sail on it”  
Cisco is no longer the real MVP  
Ralph proposed the idea, in celebration of just defeating Devoe and that everyone deserves some time off  
“It’s actually a really good idea, just some down time at a quiet beach,” Cisco remarks  
Happy and excited Ralph with his dorky smile happens  
Everyone’s on board, even Harry  
Harry’s got his black swim trunks and sunglasses on  
Cecile convinces you to break out your own swimsuit  
“Guys, come on, no. I just look bad and fat and ugh and I do not want Harry to see me like that”  
“Girl, you are so blind, you look amazing and honestly him seeing you in a swimsuit shouldn’t change how he feels for you.”  
“You say that now..”  
Needless to say Cecile ropes Iris and Caitlin in on getting you to wear a swimsuit  
And you do, looking all sheepish and red and hella insecure  
But Harry can’t stop staring at you, but his shades hides that😏  
“Woah”  
“Huh?”  
“You look… woah”  
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Because if it’s a bad-”  
“You look like a beach goddess”  
Yeah, you two are blushing like two teenagers at this point  
This boi asking if you need to put on some sunscreen 😉😏  
Barry and Iris are setting up the beach umbrellas and chairs while making love eyes at each other  
“Ugh, can they just get a room?”  
“Cisco, be nice”  
Caitlin brings with her a first aid kit  
“Because when it comes to us, who knows what’ll happen”  
Killer Frost coming out once and a while to surf on her ice board  
Joe’s got the grill and food, immediately setting up with Cecile helping  
Because Barry and Wally eat about 10,000 Calories or more  
Give or take  
Then there’s Cisco and his eating habits  
“Hot dogs, burgers, sausages, ribs… Am I missing anything else?”  
“Did you get the baby food and milk for Jenna?”  
“Already in a food cooler of her own”  
Ralph grabbed the drinks and is manning the music  
Honestly, he has some good songs  
“Ralphy knows how to kick it”  
Baby Jenna’s wearing a cute swimsuit with tiny strawberries and a tiny beach hat  
“This water is almost as salty as Harry”  
“Shut the f*** up, Ramon”  
Speedster volleyball happens!  
Consisting of Wally vs. Barry  
Literally watching a dust cloud form from the heated game  
“Who’s winning?”  
“No clue, they’re just a ball of lightning to me at this point”  
A water war happens between the guys and the girls  
All because Caitlin pushed some water him, ruining his “gorgeous man-bun” with the salty water  
“That’s not friendship!”  
You all end up ganging up on Cisco with laughs being shared  
You are all soft for baby Jenna, especially when she’s playing with the sand  
Taking turns carrying her around and into the shallow end of the beach  
She enjoys slaping the water and making her own ripples


End file.
